Amαrgo Chocolαte de Amor
by Felli Loss
Summary: [AU][Riren][One-Shot] Este día era 14 de Febrero, el día que Eren había estado esperando, pero al parecer no sería muy fácil acercarse a Rivaille. — ¡R-Rivaille-sempai! Le hice esto ¡Por favor acéptelo! — Lo que más avergonzó a Eren fue que muchos estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar cosas, susurrando y se dio cuenta que unos se atrevieron a reírse y burlarse en silencio.


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Amαrgo Chocolαte de Amor **—

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**E**l día había llegado, el día que había estado esperando desde que había iniciado el año, ya por fin daría el primer paso y le diría a esa persona cuanto lo amaba.

O eso pensaba aquel típico adolescente de nombre Eren Jaeger, un joven estudiante del prestigioso Instituto Rose, esa escuela que contaba con una gran y admirable reputación, ya que contaba con un rendimiento académico sumamente alto.

¿Cuál era el problema de Eren Jaeger? La respuesta es fácil, estaba enamorado. Y todos dirán… enamorado de una hermosa chica, tierna y entre otras cosas.

Respuesta incorrecta.

El estaba enamorado de un estudiante que era un grado mayor que él, en pocas palabras, estamos hablando del prodigio del año: Levi Rivaille.

Levi Rivaille era conocido como el estudiante prodigio de la generación que estaba en su último año, era muy popular siendo también el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Había un dato importante, no solo Rivaille cautivaba a cada estudiante de este gran colegio, sino también de algunos varones, ya que al parecer unos bateaban del otro lado y eso era una gran preocupación para Eren.

Eren tenía dos grandes amigos, Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman, los quería como hermanos y viceversa, pero Mikasa es quien tenía sentimientos hacia Eren e incluso se los había confesado, siendo rechazada al instante, Mikasa odia con todas sus fuerzas a ese enano –como ella le dice–, pero no tuvo más opción que resignarse y dejar que Eren escogiera a la persona con quien quería estar.

Ella misma le había ayudado a Eren a preparar chocolates para la fecha próxima que se avecinaba que era "San Valentín" se había ofrecido ya que Eren le había mencionado que quería regalarle algo a Rivaille y como esa es la tradición, voto por el chocolate, solo que se preguntaba porque había elegido un chocolate amargo en vez de dulce.

Este día era 14 de Febrero, el día que Eren había estado esperando, pero al parecer no sería muy fácil como para acercarse a Rivaille, ya que casi en toda la mañana, estuvo atareado de mujeres e incluso hombres que le ofrecían chocolates u otro presente, este solo se miraba fastidiado y siendo apoyado por sus amigos: Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter, quienes eran inseparables a Levi y también teniendo una buena reputación, ya que ellos eran los únicos a los que Rivaille les permitía su espacio y tiempo, a nadie más dejaba que se le acercara si no eran los antes mencionados.

Eren y sus amigos estaban en la cafetería mirando como la mesa del fondo estaba atascada de jóvenes que querían acercarse a Levi, quien únicamente las ignoraba y seguía degustando de un zumo de frutas y platicando con sus amigos.

— C-Chicos, creo que sería mejor que lo deje. — dijo el chico lamentándose.

— Eren, has esperado por este día, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora. — le decía su amigo rubio estando sentado junto a él.

— Pero Armin, solo mira a todas esas chicas, ellas son bonitas y eso, yo solo soy un mocoso.

— Si quieres dejarlo, entonces no te detendré Eren. — dijo Mikasa llamando la atención de ambos. — Pero debes darte cuenta de que si realmente lo que vas a hacer es lo mejor para todos.

— ¿Pero si me rechaza?

— Por eso debes hacerlo, para saber si eres correspondido o no. Si no lo haces, entonces nunca lo sabrás. — la chica se mostraba algo seria y estaba mirando su jugo de fresas empaquetado.

Eren estuvo en una indecisión, hablarle y darle su regalo o lo contrario, pero ahora recordó que este era el último año de Rivaille en el instituto, dejándolo en el camino y la verdad no soportaba la idea de tener a Levi lejos de él.

Vio que Rivaille iba con su grupo al segundo edificio del instituto, era ahora o nunca.

— Mikasa tiene razón, tengo que hacerlo o no sabré si me corresponde o no. — comenzó con su travesía rápida al edificio. Finalmente Eren alcanzo a Rivaille por el pasillo principal para llamarlo.

— ¡R-Rivaille-sempai! — exclamo nerviosamente llamando la atención del mencionado y de su grupo de amigos.

El de ojos olivo volteo encontrándose con ese mocoso que respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido en su corrida, también notándose que había un color rojizo decorando sus mejillas.

— ¿Rivaille? — hablo Gunter al ver que su amigo detenía su paso.

— Ustedes adelántense al aula, luego los alcanzo para irnos. — dijo desinteresadamente y ellos no hicieron más que adelantarse. — ¿Qué quieres mocoso? — de un pestañeo, ya estaba frente a Eren, claro está, cuidando un metro de distancia.

— ¿Eh? Y-Yo pues… etto… — Eren se dio cuenta que las palabras que había preparado para este momento, se habían esfumado completamente.

Eren no lo soporto mas y saco de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña caja adornada de blanco con un moño azul, extendiéndosela sin mirarlo y agachando su mirada verdosa. — Le hice este chocolate ¡Por favor acéptelo!

Al parecer no conto con que varios estudiantes ya fueran los que rodeaban el pasillo o los que se asomaban de las ventanas de sus aulas, había muchos testigos en ese momento. Lo que más avergonzó a Eren fue que muchos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, susurrando e incluso se dio cuenta que unos se atrevieron a reírse.

— ¿Viste? Ese chico se atrevió a darle algo a Rivaille-kun.

— Que tonto, Rivaille-kun no estaría interesado en un niño como ese. — decían algunas chicas que disfrutaban de la vergüenza que comenzaba a inundar al Jaeger completamente.

Rivaille por su parte miraba aquella pequeña caja y después cruzo los brazos viendo a Eren quien no se atrevía a verlo, por su parte el castaño ya no lo soportaba mas, la mirada de Rivaille encima de él al igual que la de los demás que se burlaban de él.

— ¿Ves? Ni acepto el regalo. — aquellas chicas se burlaron, tratando de retener su risa.

Eren al ser capaz de escucharlas, alejo la caja lentamente y la abrazo contra su pecho mientras se sonrojaba y seguía mirando el piso. — Lamento por esta tontería Rivaille, de seguro pensaras que soy raro que alguien como yo te ofrezca esto, n-no volveré a molestarte mas. — le dio la espalda con la intención de irse corriendo.

— No es eso. — aquella voz lo estremeció seguido de una cálida mano que toco su hombro, Eren automáticamente se giro encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa todos los que estaban allí, Rivaille había devuelto su mirada a aquella cajita y la tomo chocando sus dedos con los del castaño quien dio un pequeño respingo.

Rivaille mantuvo su mano aferrada a aquella cajita, mientras con la otra mano que tenia libre, acaricio suavemente aquella melena castaña del Jaeger quien se quedo boquiabierto por lo que estaba pasando.

— Mocoso de mierda ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? — dijo Levi mostrándose con algo de molestia mientras tensaba levemente la quijada. — Estuve esperando todo el puto día ¿sabes?

Eren abrió la boca sorprendido por lo que escucho de su sempai y no evito emocionarse cuando el de mayor grado había entrelazado su mano con la de él.

— ¿Y qué tipo de chocolate me diste mocoso? — Rivaille jalo suavemente a Eren para que ambos caminaran dejando boquiabiertos a los demás estudiantes, tanto hombres como mujeres miraron con celos a Eren, ya que al parecer él fue el único que había cautivado a Levi Rivaille.

— Amargo. — respondió rápidamente el castaño mientras inconscientemente aferraba su mano con la de Rivaille, Rivaille lo había mirado con una leve cara de confusión. — ¡M-Me di cuenta que tomas mucho café y… y me hizo suponer que te gustaba las cosas amargas!

— Buena elección. — menciono Levi mirando la caja.

Ambos habían bajado las escaleras para ir a la arboleda que había en la parte de atrás del instituto, allí había un hermoso árbol que brindaba una fresca sombra, ambos se habían sentado en los pies del árbol.

— Rivaille-sempai.

— Dime Rivaille solamente. — dijo para ambos entrar en un enorme silencio, Eren miraba las nubes del cielo y Levi se limito en abrir aquella cajita, mirando aquel chocolate en forma de corazón. Partió un trozo de aquel dulce y lo llevo a su boca degustándolo, sorprendiéndose internamente del buen sabor amargo que tenia, así es como a él le gustaban, con ese nivel de amargura por así decirlo.

— Nada mal Eren. — dijo guardando el resto para después.

— R-Rivaille. — el castaño lo miro algo tímido. — ¿Por qué aceptaste?

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora de que mierda estás hablando?

— Pues, yo… es que aquellas chicas que te persiguen, ellas son muy populares y…

Sintió una mano en su barbilla obligando a girar la mirada y cuando lo hizo, unos labios se posaron sobre los de él, Eren se sorprendió y no hizo más que corresponder de una manera muy torpe, ya que ese era… su primer beso.

— Eren. — Levi se había separado de el. — No digas esas cosas o te pateo.

— ¡S-Si!

El mayor de levanto pata extenderle la mano. — Vámonos, es hora de regresar a casa.

— Ah claro, ya es algo tarde y tengo que volver.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

— ¡¿EH?! — el Jaeger se sonrojo bastante sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Quieres o no?

— ¡C-Claro!

— Pues andando entonces. — ambos caminaron para recoger sus cosas y salir del instituto, afortunadamente los amigos de ambos ya no estaban, así que no habría interrupciones rumbo al camino, ambos caminaban muy juntos, pero uno de ellos se mostraba muy apenado y nervioso.

— Rivaille.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Por qué yo? — pregunto el chico castaño buscando una respuesta.

— Porque eres tú…

— ¿Eh?

_Parece que no me recuerda, hay un largo camino que recorrer…_

Al menos lo que hizo feliz a Rivaille fue al saber que compartiría este día especial, con su _amado amigo de la infancia_.

* * *

**F**in.

**By**: **L**ady **B**ernskatel.

* * *

**Es algo sencillo, pero al menos espero que le haga gustado a alguien. Bueno, yo de nuevo como todos los años estaré de Forever Alones, pero a mucha honra.**

**Nos veremos y la actualización de ¿De tal palo, tal astilla? posiblemente es este fin de semana (Aun no especificando día)**

**Se despide: Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
